The present invention relates to an electrical conductor.
More particularly, the invention relates to an insulated electrical conductor.
Still more specifically, the invention relates to an insulated electrically conductive rail especially for rail vehicles.
Insulated electrically conductive rails in general are known. They are provided with a synthetic plastic casing of generally U-shaped profile, the two lateral edges of which engage behind, and are thus retained on, the actual electrically conductive rail. A problem with these known constructions is that the two lateral edges project into the range of the guide track for the current take-off member which slides in the guide track. This means that all or part of the take-off tends to run into these lateral edges of the plastic casing, especially when the vehicle carrying the take-off passes through a curve. As a result, the parts involved are subject to very rapid wear, which is particularly true of the type of electrical guide rail that is provided with anti-touch protection to avoid accidental contact with children or other persons.